Dream a Little Dream
by UndeservingHero
Summary: Edd wakes in the middle of the night to hear Kevin talking in his sleep.


Edd at first couldn't figure out what Kevin was saying. They were at Double D's house and had cuddled up on the couch watching movies and talking about things before Double D had crashed out. They were apparently in his room and cuddled up together when he had awoke to the other shifting tightly against him and saying something. When Kevin got a little louder, Eddward blushed. He got brighter with each moan that Kevin let out. "K-Kevin… um, Kevin?"

Kevin didn't wake, only holding Edd tighter in his sleep. His hips were held tight against the smaller teen's as he moaned again, pressing his face against Edd's neck.

Edd was beet red when the other started pulling him closer. He felt a little too hot and tried to move out of embrace.

Kevin clung to him, not wanting to let the brunette go as he dreamed. Their legs were tangled together and his cock was hard against Edd's hip.

Edd lay there, wondering if the other teen would continue. He was unsure what to do if he did…

Kev rolled his hips in his sleep, gently nudging against Edd's hip. He sighed quietly against the brunette's neck.

Edd flushed red again and slowly eased up to grab his phone and contact the only person he felt could help.

Edd: SAM! HELP! KEVIN IS MOANING AND RUBBING HIS…SELF AGAINST ME IN HIS SLEEP!

Sam: This is a problem?

He turned down his phone and replied.

Edd: I don't know what to do.

Sam: Take care of it.

Edd: BUT HOW?

Sam: Either wake him up and go to town with it or let him sleep and go to town with it.

Edd let out a whine. That was not helpful at all….

Kev kept moving against Edd's hip. He was dreaming about the teen pressed up against him and couldn't differentiate between dream and reality.

Edd whimpered and felt himself also getting aroused by the friction. He tried to wake the other up again. "Kevin, Kevin please! your e-erection is pressing against me."

Kevin woke briefly but was too hazy to know what was going on. All he knew was he was extremely horny and his cock was aching. He nipped Edd's neck as his hips rolled, holding the other.

That caused Edd to cry out and turn to the other. "Kevin, w-wake up, I'm not sure I really can accept you doing this."

Kev came awake when Edd cried out. He pulled away slightly and looked at Edd's face. He was too hot all over. "What's wrong, Edd?" he asked quietly.

"Um um, y-you have an e-e-erection." Edd buried his face in the pillow and tried to will down his own problem.

Kevin let his consciousness drift to the rest of his body and he flushed when he realized why he was so fucking hot. He didn't want to move though. Instead, he pulled his hips away from Edd's. "S-sorry."

Edd was still beet red. "I- well- it just caught me off guard…"

Kevin was red-faced and pressed his nose into Edd's neck to hide. "I can let you go if it bothers you. I didn't mean to."

"i'm aware." He mumbled. "I just didn't want there to be a possibility of you regretting your actions while sleeping. Um, if you want to do something about it….. we could do something."

He wasn't going to lie… what Sam had said was tempting. and the stories he'd read about morning wood… they could apply here, yes?

Kev blushed and pulled away to look at Edd's face. "We don't have to. If you don't want to." He nuzzled Edd's shoulder and admitted, "I was dreaming about you anyway."

"Oh?" He felt the color return to his face. "What about?"

Kevin mumbled against his neck. "I think that's kind of obvious, Edd."

"I was more speaking about the content then the overlaying theme." Edd shuddered a little. Now he really felt like a pervert…

Kev flushed hard and groaned. But he couldn't keep that from Edd. "You were on top of me… riding me."

"O-oh?" Edd tried to sound even voiced but it wasn't working. He was imagining the dream playing out. "Was there anything… else?"

Kev nuzzled him. "You had a tattoo over your shoulder onto your chest. I can't remember what it was though. I just know I put it there."

Edd flushed and bit his lip thinking of that and whimpering a little as a tremor of pleasure flashed through him. He palmed over his hard on suddenly wishing it would behave.

Kevin noticed the movement and his eyes widened. He put a palm against Edd's face and rolled his thumb over Edd's lip to pull it from between his teeth. "You like that idea, don't you?"

Edd blushed and nodded. He felt his cock twitch at the contact and looked up at the other slightly ashamed.

Kevin kissed him and pulled Edd's hand away, replacing it with his own. "You don't have to hide from me, babe." He brushed his fingers over it and nipped Edd's lip.

Edd felt his brain shut off at the contact. He unwittingly jerked his hips to press more into the hand and pressed up to kiss the other.

Kev smiled against Edd's mouth and nipped his lip. The soft cotton of Edd's pajama bottoms moved well with his hand as he stroked over him, squeezing gently.

Edd let out little noises as he was rubbed. He rolled his hips and wanted more but wasn't able to form words at the moment.

Kevin hummed in his chest and tentatively tucked his fingers into Edd's waistband and tugged gently on it to get Edd's attention. "Do you want these off, babe?"

Simple yes or no question, Edd could handle that. He nodded his head and licked his lip. He arched into the hands to make it easier, his eyes clouded with lust.

Kevin purred and moved to pull them down and off, taking Edd's boxers with him. Dropping them to the floor, he moved back up to kiss Edd. His fingers lightly traced up the brunette's cock.

Eddward shuddered and rocked against the other's fingers, wanting more and letting out little noises.

Kevin nipped down his neck and stroked Edd slowly, squeezing gently as he did. He closed his eyes and listened to the little sounds that came from Edd's mouth.

Edd's hazy mind got an idea, he pushed the other lightly. He moved to straddle the other's lap, removing Kevin's own pants and shivered at the sight. He licked his lips lightly and reached down, taking both of the shafts into his hand. He blushed as the size difference as he stroked slowly to begin with. "Um, I hope this is alright."

Kev let him push him onto his back and was a little surprised when Edd pulled his pants off. He moaned when Edd stroked their cocks together and looked up at him with eyes gone dark. He nodded before lifting Edd's tank top off of him, briefly stopping the friction. He bit his lip and reached up to play with the rings with his thumbs.

Edd shuddered and brought both of his hands together to stroke them. He made sure that there was enough lubrication by taking and licking a stripe on his hands. He didn't want the other to feel anything unpleasurable. "Like this in your dreams? Aside from penetration."

Kev moaned quietly and nodded, holding onto Edd's thighs. He didn't take his eyes off of Edd as he slowly rolled his hips with Edd's movements.

Edd made little noises and panted, rolling his head back as he felt the other's solid cock pulse against him and he lightly ground down on the hips jerking against him.

Kev's hands moved up to Edd's hips and shuddered. The brunette was so hot like this. He doubted the other even knew it. His flushed face and wild hair, both usually kept so in order, were making him drunk.

Edd shuddered and bit the bottom of his lip and gave up around the heads a light squeeze as he felt a tremor of pleasure shoot through him.

Kevin's breath shuddered out of him and his hips rocked up harder when Edd did that.

Edd noticed and rubbed over the heads. He shuddered and rolled his hips as the rubbing affected him also.

Kev moaned and threaded his fingers through Edd's hair, gently pulling him down to kiss him as their hips moved together.

Edd shuddered and adjusted, leaning into the kiss as his hands worked Kevin and him quicker.

Kevin moved his hips with Edd's hand, moaning against the brunette's mouth.

Edd had to break the kiss when he was starting to feel winded. He nuzzled against the other's neck as whines and moans left his own mouth. He kissed and licked the skin near his mouth.

Kev shuddered and leaned his head away so Edd could have better access to his neck and moaned when the other pressed his mouth to him. His hips rolled up against Edd's as he held onto the brunette's.

Edd felt himself inching closer and closer. He whimpered into the other's throat and continued kissing between words. "I'm going… Kevin, I'm going to cum."

Kevin shivered at the words spoken against his neck. He panted lightly and rolled his hips. "Come for me, Edd." He wanted to feel the other whimper and shudder against him as he came.

That's all the poor boy needed as he seized up aside from his hands and whimpered as he came. Jolts shot through his body making him shake once in a while as he rode out his orgasm and continued stroking through it. He pressed his face firmly against the red head as he whined when the shocks washed through him.

Kevin shuddered and held him through it, still rolling his own hips as his hands smoothed over Edd's back and hips and thighs. He panted lightly and kissed Edd's shoulder. "That's it, baby. Just like that."

Edd leaned in and continued to thumb the other, fingers moving slightly. He pressed into the tip's slit and his thumb played with that.

Kev let his head fall back and moaned at what Edd was doing to his cock. His hips kept rolling into Edd's fingers as his body came to the edge of orgasm. "Fuck… Edd, I'm gonna come."

Edd made a small whimpering noise and his own cock jerked at the confession. He stroked over the head again and played with it, looking up to watch the other.

Kevin shuddered and moaned, holding onto Edd. His body jerked hard and his head bowed back as he came, rolling his hips into Edd's waiting hand. He moaned loudly and whimpered at the feeling of the spring finally letting loose.

Edd kept his hand moving a little longer than stopped and carefully sat up. He had cum smeared on his chest and stomach. He looked and saw Kevin was about the same. "I'll go get a wash cloth."

He slowly moved off the other, but paused and leaned in for a kiss before going to get cleaning supplies.

Kev nodded, still suffering the aftershocks. He kissed Edd and missed his warmth when he was gone.

Edd got them both cleaned up and he moved back onto the bed, He felt Kevin roll over and wrap an arm around him and tucked him against the broad chest. Edd smiled and snuggled in. He'd have to text Sam back and tell her he handled it in the morning. He drifted to sleep with a smile.

-fin-


End file.
